Don't Leave Without Us
by suzie2b
Summary: Troy and Moffitt are sent on a mission without Hitch and Tully.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Don't Leave Without Us**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Hitch was indignant when he said, "What do you mean Tully and I aren't going on this mission?"**

 **Troy said pointedly, "Just that. Captain Boggs ordered it."**

 **Tully frowned. "I don't know what this mission is, but I sure don't like you two going alone."**

 **Moffitt gave his worried driver a smile. "It's just a simple recon assignment. Captain Boggs said High Command feels it would be best if just Troy and I go. They think with just the one jeep, we'll be able stay under the Germans radar a little easier."**

 **Hitch grumbled, "It's not right. We're a unit. You can't leave without us."**

 **Troy sighed. "I don't like it either, but this is the way it's going to be this time."**

 **Tully asked, "So, where are you going?"**

" **Can't tell you." At the look on the two privates' faces, Troy said, "Look, think of it as a furlough. You've been wanting some time off—take advantage of it."**

 **Hitch questioned, "How long will you be gone?"**

 **Moffitt said, "As long as it takes to do what we're being sent to do."**

 **##################**

 **A week passed. Troy and Moffitt were nowhere to be seen.**

 **Hitch and Tully went to talk to Captain Boggs. While Tully moved restlessly around the office, Hitch said, "Just tell us where you sent them, sir. We'll go check it out. If we see that they're okay, we'll come right back. They won't even know we're around."**

 **The captain shook his head. "I can't do that, private. I have my orders."**

" **But what if they've been captured, or the jeep's broken down, or…"**

" **Well, knowing you and Pettigrew as I do, I'm sure the jeep is running just fine. As for them being captured … it was a risk they were willing to take."**

 **Hitch started to say something more, but Tully appeared next to him and said, "We understand, sir. If you do hear anything, could you let us know?"**

 **Boggs nodded. "Of course."**

" **Thank you, sir."**

 **Hitch glared at Tully as they both saluted, then left the office. As they walked down the hallway to the stairs, Hitch said, "What are you doing? We have to find out where Troy and Moffitt are so we can go after them."**

 **Tully stopped at the top of the stairs. He looked around to make sure no one would hear him, then he said quietly, "I know where they went."**

" **What? How…"**

" **Shh! We'll talk about it outside."**

 **They moved quickly down the stairs and went out onto the street. Hitch took Tully's arm to stop him and said, "Okay, how do you know where Troy and Moffitt are?"**

 **Tully looked at his friend as he pushed the matchstick around with his tongue. "There was a file folder on the side table by the window. It had a note taped to it with Troy and Moffitt's names on it."**

 **Hitch's eyes went big. "You didn't…"**

 **Tully shrugged. "While you had the captain occupied I took a peek."**

 **Hitch smiled. "So … where are they?"**

" **A base along the coast. Near Alexandria."**

 **Hitch gave a nod. "Let's get going."**

 **##################**

 **It took Hitch and Tully a day and a half to get to the base. They were on a hill overlooking the walled stronghold. Hitch handed the binoculars to Tully. "Looks like it's occupied by the allies."**

 **Tully studied the base and said, "That file said it's mostly British."**

" **Did you happen to see anything saying why Troy and Moffitt were sent here?"**

" **Nope. The file wasn't marked 'secret', but I didn't want to attract attention by flippin' through pages."**

 **Hitch questioned, "Do you think they're in there undercover?"**

 **Tully lowered the binoculars. "That would be my guess."**

" **We're going to have to be careful we don't blow it for them."**

" **Could be it's already been blown. That could be why Captain Boggs hasn't heard from them."**

 **Hitch said, "Yeah … but I don't think the captain would've told us if he had heard from them."**

 **Tully drove up to the gate and stopped. He and Hitch showed their IDs to the guard and were allowed inside. They located the motor pool and left the jeep with instructions to fill the gas tank and check the radiator.**

 **As they were walking out, Tully said quietly, "Look … over there next to those oil drums."**

 **Hitch turned his head as they continued walking. It was the jeep that Troy and Moffitt had taken. "Well, looks like we're in the right place. Where do we start?"**

 **Tully looked at his watch and said, "Let's go to the mess hall. This time of day it should be busy. If there's any scuttlebutt, that's where we'll hear it without asking questions."**

 **Having never been on this particular base before, they had to ask where the mess hall was. Once they got there they discovered it was fairly full of men and women having lunch. Hitch and Tully each got a tray of food and found a couple of seats at a table with several British soldiers.**

 **They ate in silence as they listened to the voices around them. There didn't seem to be anything concerning about the conversations—just the usual talk about family, duty assignments, and complaints about the food, commanding officers, and the war in general.**

 **Then one of the Brits at their table said, "Did you hear … a spy was caught on base the other day."**

 **Another said, "I did hear something along those lines. Heard it was an American working for the Germans. They've got 'im locked up in the stockade."**

 **The third British soldier said, "Firing squad is too good for the likes of him."**

 **Hitch and Tully looked at each other, quickly finished their lunch and left the mess hall.**

 **Hitch said quietly as they walked the street. "They said he's American. Think they were talking about Troy?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Don't know why, but I have a feeling they were. We need to find out what the heck's goin' on."**

" **Let's go to headquarters and get a room. Then we can figure something out."**

 **As a lieutenant assigned the privates the quarters they would share, they heard a familiar voice behind them. Tully took a key from the lieutenant and casually turned around. Hitch took his key and followed suit. They were both staring at Moffitt, who was giving a report to a captain. They locked eyes for a moment as Hitch and Tully walked out of the office.**

 **After finishing with the report and handing the paperwork to the captain, Moffitt strolled over to the lieutenant's desk. "May I ask who those two privates were?"**

 **The lieutenant looked at the form on the clipboard. "Hitchcock and Pettigrew. Said they're here to catch up with their unit. Why?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I thought I recognized them for a moment."**

" **If you're interested, I put them in the visitors' quarters. Number ten."**

" **Thank you, lieutenant. I just might see if they are indeed who I think they are."**

 **##################**

 **At about ten that evening, as Hitch and Tully were getting ready to go to bed, there was a knock on the door. The privates looked at one another and wondered if it could be Moffitt. Hitch went to the door and pulled it open. A was handed a sealed envelope. He thanked the messenger and closed the door.**

 **Tully crossed the room as Hitch tore open the envelope. "What is it?"**

 **Hitch read it quickly, then said, "It's from Moffitt. He wants us to meet him behind a warehouse."**

" **Where's that?"**

" **He drew us a map. Let's get dressed."**

 **Hitch and Tully followed the map to a supply warehouse. They made sure they weren't being followed, then made their way around to the back. They looked around, but didn't see anyone and Hitch whispered, "Think we should wait?"**

 **A voice quietly cut through the darkness, "What do you two think you're doing?"**

 **Startled, Hitch and Tully both jumped and spun around as Moffitt stepped out of a doorway into the moonlight. Hitch said, "Hi, sarge."**

 **Moffitt's voice had an angry tone to it. "Don't 'hi, sarge' me. What possessed you to come here?"**

 **Tully started, "Would you believe…"**

" **No, I sincerely think I wouldn't. Did Captain Boggs send you?"**

" **Not exactly."**

 **Moffitt's anger dissipated as his curiosity was peaked. "Then how did you know that Troy and I were here."**

 **Hitch replied, "When you and Troy didn't show up on base after a week, we went to Captain Boggs and asked if he'd heard anything. He said no, but I don't think he would've told us if he had. Anyway, Tully came across a folder and discovered that you guys were sent here."**

 **Tully continued with, "We thought you and Troy might've run into trouble … so we thought we'd come take a look. We heard in the mess hall that an American was arrested as a spy. Is it Troy?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I'm afraid so." He looked at the privates and sighed. "I may as well tell you why Troy and I were sent here." Moffitt collected his thoughts before he started. "Critical information has been leaked to the Germans and the Italians on more than a few occasions. It was recently discovered that someone here on this base is getting the information to the enemy … possibly a double agent. High Command sent us in to locate who the leak is and stop him."**

 **They heard footsteps and ducked back into the darkness. When all was silent again, Hitch asked, "Why didn't they send all four of us?"**

" **Their reasoning was, though none of us have ever been on this base before, someone might put two and two together if we were seen as our usual foursome. I was given a job at headquarters so I could keep an eye on what was coming and going. Troy was left to wander around and glean information from the troops stationed here. Apparently Troy asked too many questions to the wrong person. Two days ago he disappeared and I've yet to find where he's been taken. As you know, a rumor has been circulated that he's a spy and was put in the stockade … but I found out he's not being kept there."**

" **So this wasn't a 'simple recon mission'?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Afraid not. Troy and I couldn't tell you the truth. However, now that you're both here you can help me discover what's going on and find Troy."**

 **Tully asked, "What do you want us to do?"**

" **I have a suspicion that there are more than one person involved in this. Tomorrow I'm going to plant false information and see who takes the bait. If I'm right, you two will be following that person to where Troy is being held."**

 **Hitch questioned, "Who are we going to be following?"**

 **Moffitt said, "One suspect is Sergeant Clark Kennedy. About six foot, black hair. The other, and in my opinion the most likely to be one of the guilty parties, a woman by the name of Carol Braxton. She's a corporal and has access to just about everything at headquarters. She's about five-foot-six and blond. Once the false information had been picked up, you'll follow which ever one has taken it."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning after a quick breakfast, Hitch and Tully stationed themselves outside of headquarters. They watched Moffitt arrive to go to work. The sergeant looked around until he spotted the two privates and gave a slight nod before going inside.**

 **Moffitt had been watching Sergeant Kennedy and Corporal Braxton for several days. He had learned their routines and knew where to plant the false information. He busied himself and waited to see what would happen.**

 **At 9am Kennedy walked in, went to a filing cabinet, searched out several folders, and then left—completely ignoring the envelope marked "SECRET" in the "out" box. Next, at about 9:15, Corporal Braxton appeared. She collected several folders and then started to go through what was in the "out" box. She took interest in the envelope, turning it over as if looking for who it needed to go to. Then she turned to Moffitt and asked, "Do you know where this belongs, sergeant?"**

 **Moffitt looked up from what he was doing and smiled at her. "That should go upstairs to Major Smyth."**

 **Braxton returned the smile. "Aah, well then, I'll just take it up to him. I'm going that way anyway."**

 **After she left, Moffitt nonchalantly followed. The corporal walked past the staircase to go to the front door and left the building. Moffitt stepped outside, looked at Hitch and Tully, and carefully signaled them to follow Braxton.**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully carefully followed Corporal Braxton, making sure she didn't take notice of them when she looked around nervously before entering the women's barracks. They followed her until she let herself into what must've been her quarters.**

 **After about ten minutes, the corporal emerged with the envelope sealed as if it had never been opened.**

 **Hitch and Tully then followed her to the base laundry, where she again looked around nervously before slipping around back. As the privates peeked around the corner of the building, they saw her disappear through a basement door. They hesitated only a moment before following.**

 **Hitch and Tully followed a hallway until they heard voices. They carefully looked around the corner to see a well-organized space set up with desks, radio equipment, maps, and much more.**

 **They heard Corporal Braxton say, "I took pictures of these documents. Here's the film. They look important."**

 **A male voice said, "Good. I'll get it developed and see what we've got."**

" **Right. I have to get back to headquarters before I'm missed. This envelope is supposed to go to Major Smyth." Braxton started to turn, but then said, "What about Sergeant Troy? We can't keep him here forever."**

" **It will be taken care of tonight."**

 **Hitch and Tully hurried back and out the door. They followed Corporal Braxton back to headquarters. When the privates went inside behind her, they watched as she started up the stairs, then went to find Moffitt.**

 **Moffitt looked up from his paperwork as Hitch and Tully walked into the office. "Well, any luck?"**

 **Tully said, "We followed her to the women's barracks. She was there for ten minutes or so, then she went into the basement of the base laundry through an outside door. There's quite a setup down there."**

 **Hitch added, "She apparently took pictures of what was in that envelope. She gave a roll of film to her partner. Then we followed her back here and she went upstairs, presumably to deliver the envelope to Major Smyth."**

" **They also mentioned Troy by name. Sounds like they intend to get rid of him tonight."**

 **Moffitt stood up with a nod. "Right. Shall we sent for the MPs and go make an arrest?"**

 **Corporal Carol Braxton was met by two MPs at the bottom of the stairs. She was handcuffed and taken away—the whole time tearfully protesting her innocence.**

 **After the MPs left with their prisoner, Major Smyth walked down the stairs. "I take it you found our spy."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Yes, sir. One of them at any rate. The corporal was apparently passing information by taking photographs of the documents."**

" **I assume the envelope she gave me was a ruse."**

" **Yes, sir, it was."**

 **The major smiled. "She must have steamed the envelope open. It didn't look tampered with, but the seal was still damp."**

 **Moffitt said, "Sir, these are Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew. As it turns out, they have become a big part of this mission."**

" **Good work, men. By the way, where is Sergeant Troy?"**

" **We're just going to go get him, sir. We'll report back to you as soon as we can."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully led Moffitt to the base laundry. At the back they opened the basement doors and quietly went down the steps inside. It wasn't long before they could hear voices. Tully peeked carefully around the corner. He held up four fingers to indicate how many people he saw.**

 **On the count of three Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully rounded the corner as one. Hitch and Tully held their machine guns at the ready, while Moffitt had his pistol in his hand.**

 **One of the four men said, "Who are you and what in the devil do you want?"**

" **Sergeant Jack Moffitt. We were assigned to find out who's been leaking vital information to enemy forces. It would appear we've found what we've been looking for."**

" **Don't be ridiculous, sergeant."**

" **Don't bother to deny it. We've got all the proof we need and have arrested Corporal Braxton. Now, tell me where Sergeant Troy is."**

 **One of the four was sitting at a desk and as Moffitt was speaking, the man slowly opened a drawer to retrieve a gun. When he had it in his hand, he quickly stood and took aim to fire. Hitch and Tully both fired off a volley of bullets before the other could get off a single shot and he was dead before he hit the floor.**

 **Moffitt frowned. "It doesn't matter to me if you all die here or are hanged after you're found guilty of espionage, so if I were you I wouldn't try reaching for another weapon." The three men put their hands up. "I strongly suggest you tell us where Sergeant Troy is."**

 **At first they remained resolutely silent. Then one of them looked down at his dead companion and said, "There's a trapdoor that leads to an underground room."**

" **Where?"**

" **I'll show you."**

 **Moffitt said, "Tully, go with him. If he gives you any trouble … shoot him."**

 **He stepped forward and grabbed the man by the arm. As he gave him a shove, Tully said, "Right, sarge."**

 **Out in the hallway they took a right and walked further into the basement until they came to a wall. In the floor was a trapdoor. Tully said, "Open it."**

 **Nervously the man said, "The key's on the wall behind you."**

 **Tully sidestepped to allow his prisoner to reach the key. The lock was removed and the heavy door lifted up. From within the underground room came the chimney of a kerosene lamp that shattered against the man's forehead.**

 **Tully watched his prisoner go down. Hands came up to grab the fallen man as the private called, "Sarge! It's me!"**

 **Troy paused in mid-grab, then looked out of the hole. "Tully?"**

" **Yeah. It's safe to come out. We've got the spy ring."**

 **Troy climbed out. "You've got some explaining to do."**

 **Tully pulled his dazed prisoner to his feet and looked at the bleeding cut on his forehead. He pulled his kerchief out of his pocket and handed it to the man as he said, "Okay, but can it wait 'til later?"**

 **##################**

 **After delivering their three prisoners to the MPs and telling them where they'd find the fourth in the basement, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully reported to Major Smyth.**

 **The major said, "Corporal Braxton is now telling us everything we need to know. Turns out she's been in a relationship with one of the men you took prisoner. He and his companions are actually Germans sent here to get information and radio it to the enemy. When the corporal discovered what was going on she chose to assist them rather than turn them in." He brought out a tiny camera from a drawer and set it on the desk. "Her quarters were searched. She was using this to take pictures of the information she was taking from here and then replacing the documents as if they'd never been touched."**

 **Troy asked, "How long has this been going on, sir?"**

" **Corporal Braxton had been helping them for about a month. We don't know yet how long her lover and his friends had been at it before she found them out." Major Smyth looked at the soldiers. "Now, what I would like to know is why there are suddenly four of you. I was informed that this assignment was going to be handled by just Sergeants Troy and Moffitt."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch and Tully. "I'd like to hear that explanation myself."**

 **The two privates quickly explained what had happened back at Ras Tanura and how they ended up on base with Troy and Moffitt. At the end of their story, Tully said, "We didn't disobey orders or anything, sir. Captain Boggs didn't know we found out where Troy and Moffitt were."**

 **Major Smyth chuckled. "Your men are very loyal, sergeant."**

 **Troy sighed. "To a fault I'm afraid, sir."**

 **Moffitt said, "As it turned out, it was a good thing they showed up. After Troy disappeared, I needed the extra help."**

" **Let's hope that Hitch and Tully's loyalty will be enough to keep them out of the stockade for going AWOL."**

 **Hitch quickly said, "AWOL? But you said we should treat the time you two were gone like a furlough."**

 **Tully added, "How can we go AWOL if we're on furlough?"**

 **Major Smyth and Moffitt couldn't help but laugh as Troy stood there shaking his head at his two privates wondering what they'd come up with next.**


End file.
